Because I Love You
by sweetpea12767
Summary: Naruto tells Sauske he loves him, but things don't go as planned. Plz R&R!
1. Hurt

Ok… This is my first story…. So yes I'd like to know if it's cheesy…. Or bad or w/e plz comment… ummmm ok well **I DON'T OWN NARUTO**! ……. DAMB! Lolz Enjoy! J

*FLASHBACK*

Sauske and Naruto were on a bridge, Sauske was tossing stones into the clear flowing water below. "Why'd you call me here Naruto? I hope you didn't drag me out here to talk about ramen." Sauske was getting impatient, the baka had been talking about the varieties of ramen for about half an hour, and it was getting old. Naruto felt the red, hot blush appear on his tanned face. He was thinking about what he had to say, before it became to much to bear.

"S Sauske, I uhhhhhh," He was tounge tied, something the NUCKLE HEAD ninja had never been.

"Would you spit it out already? I have a life to get back to ya know?" Seeing how Naruto wasn't talking, he started to walk back tward the village. Before Naruto knew what he was doing, he took Sauske by the wrist, spun him around, and kissed the soft lips of the raven haired boy he loved. Sauske froze, Naruto, feeling this, let go. "Oh, my, god." was all Sauske could mutter under his breath.

"Oh god, Sauske…. I….. I'm sorry." With that the fox ran away.

* * *

Sauske had seen the difference in Naruto. Ever since that week, he never gave Sauske that sly grin that he loved, he became silent, only talking when asked of him. He even refused the steaming ramen that he offered. What really scared Sauske was he stopped talking about being hokage! (Witch btw he thought was extremely cute.) Also the people in the village seemed to shun him more than usual.

One day, while Sauske was training alone with Kakashi, Kakashi asked him if everything between him and Naruto was ok, all he could say was "hunn"

"Well, it looks like someone ripped the poor guys heart apart. You know he really likes you, that Naruto. Anyone could see it in his eyes when he came back with you, even if he WAS half dead."

* * *

After that Sauske had tried to pull him over, to tell him the truth, but every time he did, he either wouldn't hear it, looked at him with sad eyes, about to cry, until he let him go. Once he even broke down into tears, witch scared Sauske so much that he left Naruto to cry, thinking that he'd wait till he was done, so he wouldn't hurt him further with words that may come out wrong.

* * *

One day while taking his daily, morning jogg, he had a strang urge to cheak on Naruto. On his way back to Konoha, he ran into Sakura, exasperated she yelled, " DAMMIT! There you are, do you know how long I've been lookin for you?"

"sakura, if this is some type of fan-" Sauske was cut off by Shikamaru, looking worried,

"Did you find him Sakura?"

"no all I found was Sauske."

"Wait! Who's missing? Is it Ino again? I swear if she-"

He was cut off short again, "NO! It's Naruto! God I swear if I found the guy that made him so upset the past week, I swear I'll-"

"If you feel that way, why didn't you try to say something to him?" Sauske asked guiltily.

"I did but he got away, and now this! UGGGGG!" Hinata came into the grassy clearing as well, looking a lot more worried than usual, "D-did you f-find him yet?" The poor girl looked close to tears. Sauske felt the same way inside, but 10 times worse, but OF COURSE he wasn't about to show them that.

"Shoulden't we look for him?" Sauske suggested, in a quiet voice, so if it cracked no one heard.

"Yea, you take the east, himata take the south, Shikamaru take the north, and I will take the west, k?" Sauske didn't even wait for the answer, already heading t the east. He haden't been goin that way for more than 5 minuets before he started to worry. ' I have to find him! What if, w-what if……' Frankly he had some unexplainable stuff going through his mind, 'Snap out of it Sauske!' "DAMMIT! How can one guy, one extremely cute, guy be this hard to find!" No sooner then that has left his lips a bright flash of orege flashed by. 'NARUTO!' He thought, and ran after the orenge streak.

One chappie done! WOOHOO! Lolz the next one should be up as soon as I type it, plz comment…. J


	2. The Cliff

Ok! Chappie 2 ENJOY!!! :)

* * *

He finally caught up to the baka, but he noticed he was dangerously close to falling off a very steep ledge, into the rocky abyss of despair below. "Come any closer and I'll jump! Then again, why'd you care." The look of hurt in Naruto's eyes was to much for Sauske to bear, so he looked away. "I knew it! I just, j-just" The truth was that Naruto had been considering suicide, for a week and a half now. Ever since he brought Sauske back from that bustard Orochimaru, he knew he loved the handsome raven haired boy. But the rejection was too much, and the harshness of the villagers against something he had no controll over, was to much. He knew it was running away, but he couldn't help it.

The look on Naruto's face worsened, as it became bitter toward the boy he loved. A piece of the cliff broke off, but went unnoticed. "N-Naruto? Listen, I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you! Everyone I love-" He was cut off yet again, and if it wasn't so serious, he would have asked himself if he'd ever complete an important sentence today? And if he was even allowed to talk.

"NO! I don't want to hear it! Don't you dare say another shitting word! Your going to take me back to the village, just so you can ignore me and hurt me like everyone else in this damb world!" Naruto was so furious, that his face had turned a bright red color, and he was huffing and puffing like an old man after going up and down a flight of stairs. Sauske was speechless, but he felt a rumble in the earth, and he was scared that the cliff was going to break. So he ran up to Naruto, pecked him on the cheek, and pushed him away, just as the cliff was crumbling under his feet. 'At least I saved his life" was the last thing Sauske thought before his world went black.

As Sauske came to, he noticed a searing pain in both of his legs, 'Shit they're both broken? Wait! I'm alive?' Sauske looked around, taking in the seanery, he was at the botom of the cliff. He could hear the water moving beside him, he saw a few pink salmon swim by. "Lucky this orenge rock supported my fall, WAIT! ORENGE?????!!!!!' It seemed that Naruto had jumped off the cliff after Sauske, caught him, and shifted so that Sauske was on top of him, and he took the full force of both bodies.

* * *

Sry its small... R&R PLZ!!! next up when i'm done typing it :))


	3. HELP!

CHAPPIE 3!!!!

* * *

He started to get off of Naruto, and then Sauske's instinks kicked in, trying to find where the large amout of the red, warm, sticky stuff was coming from. He found out almost automatically, that it was coming from his head. 'Oh god, there's so much of it, I can smell the rusty odar. Uggg.' Sauske tried to get up, remembering his legs were broken, only because of the sharp pain that shot up his legs and throughout his bady. He fell on a sharp rock and hissed. "HELP! Someone! Help!" seeing as noone was in hearing range, that didn't help him much. Sauske took off his shirt and wraped it around the angelic- looking boy's head. Then when he was situated, so that Naruto's head was in his lap, he put pressure on it, looking at the bloody kitsune, and almost crying.

* * *

Naruto was in a black, cold, abiss. He looked around at the dark black place he was in. Knowing he had to go back to something, but he couldn't remember what. Then out of nowhere, a soft white light beconed to him. The light was a few yards away, but Naruto seemed to beable to walk on the blach surface, or what ever he was on. Suddenly, only a few steps away, he heard a wimper. Something inside of him broke and he wanted to confort the person. He turned around, an saw noone there, exept for another liht shone, this one was light blue. The wimpers, then formed words, and Naruto listened, it seemed to be choking back it's tears. "NARUTO! Don't you leave me, not like everyone else!"

* * *

Sauske was choking back an avalanch of tears now, and it wasent getting better. "Why won't the bleeding stop, why-" Sauske was caught off, but not by a person, he felt Naruto's heart again, not believing what he felt. Sauske felt nothing, no heart beat, no rise and fall of the blone foxes cheast, just nothing. Sauske cryed out, "NO! Don't please! I LOVE YOU! Oh god, Oh god, Oh god! If I had spoken this would have never happened!" Sauske burried his face in his love's chest.

* * *

A sudden pain in his head made Naruto fall to his knees, "Sauske!" Naruto got up and ran tward the blue light, his head starting to hurt worse, with every step he took.

* * *

I know short :) next up when i type it!


	4. More pain

OK! here's another ch! not sure how long it'll be.... OH WELL! sry for the wait! keep commenting! (I seriously diden't think anyone would like it, thought it was corney) GUESS NOT! k ummmmm i DONT OWN ANYTHING! arn! lolz

* * *

Sauske was now crying into his sleeping beauty's chest. "hmmmmmm" Naruto grumbled at the pain in his head, but Sauske didn't show any signs that he noticed that his dead love, wasn't as dead as he seemed. "Why won't the blood stop!"

Naruto opened his big blue eyes, that were now slightly clouded over, "S Ssauske?"

"Naruto! I'm so sorry! I tried, I tried! Why?! You were a baka but, but you made me feel joy!" Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing, Sauske DID care for him? Surely this was a mistake, or heaven, from all the blood loss.

'Yea! That was it! I died from blood loss, and now I'm imagining what I want my heaven to be!' Naruto thought around the pain that was almost to much to bear. Suddenly he gasped, Sauske had squeezed him a little to hard. This caught Sauske's attention, and he looked into the deep blue, slightly clouded over eyes that he coulden't help but look at his cute wisker scars, now pale skin, and his beutiful face, even though it had a large amout of blood on it.

"OHMIGOD! NARUTO! YOUR ALIVE I--"

"ggosh, not so loud." Naruto mumbled, he already had a headache.

"I love you Naruto." said the raven to the fox.

"NARUTO! SAUSKE!" It was Shikamaru, he must have seen them on the huge, grey rock they were on, because in 2 seconds flat he was standing above Naruto and Sauske.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO! JUMP OFF A CLIFF?" Sauske scoffed at the irony in what Shikamaru was saying,

"something like that." A huge wave of pain went through Naruto's bady just then, and the whole world went black again.

* * *

Naruto woke up in a white room, with all kinds of beeping noises, and a large amout of tubes comming off of him his way and that. Then he noticed the bed he was on, and put the pieces togeather, he was in a hospital.

* * *

After the doctor fixed up his legs, and the few broken bones in his hand, Sauske had been in the waiting room the whole day, and refused to leave. Every time someone offered to call him if anything happened, he turned them down. Finally the nurse, Sakura, came in to tell sauske the bad news. "Sauske, I'm so sorry." Sauske imediatly thought the worst and started to kick the wall he was next to. "Naruto has amniesia (SP?)!"

Sauske felt sick, "can I see him?"

"yea but he may not remember you, we're not sure, because he remembers who he is, but nothing else."


	5. The Hospital

ok, sry the last chappie was so short, not sure how that happened, and not sure how long this one will be, sry i'm just having lots of writers block, lol :) THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT! ummm i DON'T OWN NARUTO! ummmm KEEP ON R&R-ING! lolz XD enjoy! (also if you have any ideas plz feel free to share....)

* * *

When Sauske went in, Naruto was sleeping, the nurse told him he could stay as long as he liked, sencing they'd need time, and walked off. Sauske sighed at the fox sleeping on the pale cream bed. Then he walked up to the bed, laid down, and put his arms around Naruto. He laid there for about 15 minuets, taking in how good it felt to hug him, how much he liked the heat between them, and how nice he looked, even in a hospital. Then he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Naruto woke up to warm arms around him. It scared him at first, but then it felt right, so he let the unknown person sleep. 'I wonder if I knew this person? God! This is so confusing!' The raven stirred, and Naruto looked at the dark, fluffy, hair, and pale face.

"hmmmmm Naruto." The person was talking in his sleep, and saying his name none the less. Naruto felt himself blush, and he suddenly wanted to wake the raven up, to talk to him.

"hey, ummmmmm w/e your name is? Wakey wakey!" the boy wasn't budging! Naruto started to squirm, 'good thing they took all those wires and thing out of me'

"Naruto! No don't go!" the pale boy huged him tighter, and he looked as if he were about to sob!

"WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"uhhhg! naruto? Oh, Your awake..."

"yea ummm do I know you?" The fox was getting irratated at his feelings for the boy, when he diden't remember who he was.

"Yea," and sauske told naruto the whole story, leaving naruto feeling over welmed.

"Oh. so Sauske right? ummm I don't remember anything."

"Hmmmmmmmm maby if we did some things that we usually do, it'd jogg ur memory?"

"YEA! I'll remember EVERYTHING! BELIEVE IT!"

* * *

Sauske had to smile at the well known catch phrase of the fox. "Not so fast, Naruto still has to stay in the hospital for a few days, we need to make sure he's stable." Sakura had come into the room, and over heard thier plan. So for the next few doys, Sauske lived in Naruto's room, and told him about thier life before.

* * *

k don't hurt me, diden't want this to be as short, but i don't want 2 keep u waiting.... and yea sry anyway, R&R PLZ! lolz


	6. Ramen and Nightmares

OK! CHAPPIE 6 IS UP! lolz ummmm yea R&R!

* * *

"RAMEN IS SOOOO GOOD!" Sauske couldn't help but laugh, considering Naruto's now lit up eyes, and huge smile, scarfing down about 15 bowls of ramen.

"maby you should pace yourself?" Sauske didn't think it was a good idea for him to scarf THAt much, right after they had gotten out of the hospital. Naruto had almost skipped out of the hospital, but he stayed with Sauske, while he walked.

"Oh god," Naruto said clutching his stomach," my belly hurts!" Sauske sweat dropped,

"I told you baka!"

"HEY! BASTURD!"

"What?" Sauske looked at Naruto with his usual face.

"ARRRG! WHY DO YOU NEVER SHOW ANY EXPRESSIONS!"

"That's a bit of an exageration don't you think?" Naruto just stuck his tounge out. "Lets just go, before you catch a cold, I told you to bring a jacket! Hey Naruto?" Naruto was just staring off into space, and suddenly he cluched his head and cried out. "NARUTO!" Sauske got up from his chair, knocking it over, ran over to Naruto and wraped his arms around him, not sure what to do. "It's ok, it's ok, shhhhhh." suddenly Naruto had his arms around the raven, and was sobbing, "Whats wronge?"

"Don't leve me again! Please." Naruto's voice came out in a wisper.

"I wont I wont shhhhhh." Sauske knew he had got his memories of him leaving back, "What all did you remember?"

"E-everything that had to do with you leaving me for that creep Orochimaru." Sauske kept rubbing his back, not caring who cared. He'd caused Naruto enough pain, he silenly promised himself he'd never make that mistake again, he really cared for the blonde ktisune. "Sauske, please, take me home."

* * *

When they got home, Naruto flopped onto his bed, "Ummmmm guess i'll leave now. Call if you need anything! ok?"

"BELIEVE IT!" Naruto gave sauske a thumbs up. Sauske left to his apartment on the other side of the village.

* * *

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGG! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNG! It wasen't the alarm clock that woke Sauske up in the middel of the night, but his phone, Nauruto. "IT'S FREAKIN 4 IN THE MORNING! DO YOU KNOW WHAT-" Sauske was cut off with the sobbing on the other end. "NARUTO! What's wronge?"

"I had a bad dream, could you maby, ummm"

"Yea, just let me-"

"HURRY! It's dark, everything-" Naruto was having trouble finishing sentences, and blubbered over the phone the whole time sauske got dressed. By the time he had clothed his pale body, and hung up with naruto a half and hour passed. Then Sauske all but ripped the door off it's hinges, trying to get out of his apartment.

* * *

When he arrived at Naruto's apartment, the fox was sitting on his bed, with all the lights in the apartment on. "are you ok?"

"Yea, I-I guess I forgot about not likeing the dark, heh" Naruto laughed half-heartedly, and held his orenge pillow closer to his chest. "Can you stay with me tonight?"

"Sauske blushed at the tought of sleeping in the same bed as Naruto, none the less, he agreed.

* * *

OK! ummmm in the next chapter sumpin bad happens, but i plan to give naruto his memory back....... somehow *confuzzled...* w/e! lolz PLZ R&R and if u have any ideas.... plz share! :) lolz


	7. fight and remember

YAY! The next chappie! hope you like! :) still accepting ideas :)

* * *

The next morning, Naruto woke up to a wad of messed up black hair in his face. "ARRRRRG!" Sauske kicked him out of bed. "DAMMIT SAUSKE!" He instantly softened, when he saw that the raven was sleeping. 'He's so cute when he's asleap' Naruto was grinning like a maniac when Sauske woke up.

"Naruto what are you doing?"

"I'm HUNGARY!!!!!! Can we please go out for ramen?" Sauske thought about this for a while, then he smiled.

"Ok, but afterwards I'm going to kick your butt!" Naruto kinda stood there, looking confused, and wondering why the guy who was so nice to him, could all of a sudden feel like beating him up. Although, he DID need the exercise…..

"YOUR ON! I'm going to win! BELIEVE IT!"

* * *

So the happy fox and raven were now eating ramen, and Naruto was eating more than a regular person should.

"Your going to get a stomach ache again! I swear UGGGG! Ur so annoying!" NAruto wasn't listening, and afterward he just stuck out his tounge! Would anyone ever listen to poor Sauske?

"LETS GO! I WANNA FIGHT!… Where exactly are we going though?"

"You'll see."

* * *

They arrived at the training grounds in record time, Naruto running aftr Sauske, and telling him to go faster every few seconds. Breathing heavily, "Sauske what is this place? It seems fimilar, but I'm not sure."

"This is where you, sakura, and I met up with Kakashi to train evert day. Now what about me kicking your ass?"

"IN YOUR DREAMS!" Out of nowhere Sauske planted his foot on Naruto's left shoulder. "that was a dirty trick! I wasn't ready!"

"You don't get that lugshery!"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRR!" and the fighting progressed from there. After 3 hours, the boys decided to take a rest. Sauske pulled out the water botles he'd packed and tossed one at Naruto. "Thanks!" Naruto flashed his wide Naruto grin and proceded to gulp down the water. Sauske took sips.

"So anything come back to you?" Naruto looked up into Sauske's eyes, thinking for a moment.

"Yea I remember the bells, Kakashi used to train us once, and that he told us no food if we didn't get them. Also I remembered….." Naruto's face became ssad instantly. Sauske was waiting, "What do they mean by I'm a "Monster"?" Sauke didn't really know what to say to this,

"Don't worry bout it, it's nothing." Sauske smailed one of his rare smiles, and proceded to tell him about Kakashi's tardy record, and how Sakura used to have a crush on him, how annoying that was , and the fact that Naruto had had a crush on her.

"Isen't the sun so pretty? I mean, all the colors in the sky?" Naruto said this out of the blue, and Sauske smiled,

"Yea" 'But your better' Sauske blushed, taking in all of naruto's fetures, from the toned body, to the bright, shining, blue eyes that staired up at the sky Sauske shook off his feelings, "We should get going, I don't want to walk home in the dark."

"AWWWWWWWWWWWW! Is Sauske-kun afraid of the dark?"

"Since when do you call me Kun? And you shoulden't be talking! Mr. Call me at 4 in the morning!" Sauske smiled, to make sure Naruto knew he was joking. Then he senced something, "MOVE!" Sauske pushed Naruto out of the way of the Kuni (SP?) that had just flew out of the trees.

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE-" But Naruto was cut shourt, by loud miniacle (sp?) laughter, and the snake like thing that loomed out at them from the forest. "Sauske who the hell-" Sauske was sending his prize Uchiha death glare at the figure,

"Oroshimaru." Suddenly Naruto gasped, and fell, Sauske turned around to see what had happened, not long after Sauske followed, "Naruto…"

* * *

YAY! this chap is up.... probably have the next 2moro or monday, i'll have time :) What do you think will happen next? HEHEHEHE! *EVIL LAUGH* O.o ok, that one scared me, anywho, ummmm yea so R&R! LUV YOU ALL! Also i'm going to start reading stuff from whom ever reviews, so yea! Also I'd like to thank LovelySinner7 for the fighting idea and the bell thing I 4 got bout it and .... I wouldent have thought of it :) so thnx!


	8. KIDNAPPED!

WOOHOO! ok, this is the 8th chappie! ENJOY! **I DON"T OWN ANYTHING, EXEPT THIS STORY. THANX.**

* * *

Sauske and Naruto both woke up in Kakashi's apartment. Sauske woke up first though, and he instantly wanted to kill something! "Hmmmmmmmmm" Naruto was just waking up.

"You kids ok? I sensed something wrong, and I found you 2 out cold with Orochimaru about to make a whole new meaning for the word Pedophile."

"Yea I'm fine, Naruto?"

"Hmmm?" The Kitsune hadn't been paying attention, therefore he had no idea what the raven, and his teacher had just said.

"ARE YOU OK?"

"Yea but now I have a headache!" Sauske smiled,

Kakashi thought 'Sauske seems to be smiling an awful lot more than usual' "So are you guys going home? I'd suggest you stick together, with Naruto's memory, he'd be a sitting duck." Naruto was getting pissed, everyone thought he was weak!

"I don't care what you think, I'm not weak, and that bastard is going to be sorry he showed his face around here!" Naruto was red and he clenched his fists, so his nails were digging into his skin, causing some blood to flow. Sauske was surprised, and then worried, Naruto looked like he was going to kill something, and he hoped that something wasn't Orochimaru, he wasn't fully healed. Suddenly he noticed what Naruto was doing to his palm, and interjected, taking his injured palm in his,

"Naruto it's best we listen to Kakashi, and your not arguing, stop being so hot headed. If you come w/o a fight I'll treat you to ramen."

"Ramen?" Naruto instantly perked up at that, and followed Sauske out of Kakashi's apartment, waving goodbye.

After lots and lots of ramen, the two boys, went to Sauske's apartment.

* * *

Sauske started suggesting the few movies he had in his collection, he thought he should keep his kitsune busy. "OHHHH! That one!" They ended up watching Eagle Eye.

After the movie, they were about to go to bed, when Naruto noticed that he had forgotten his pjs and his tooth brush. Sauske was in the shower, so he decided he'd go and be back in about 5 minuets. Naruto wrote a note, put it on the bedroom door, and left the apartment.

Naruto decided to take the detores through the allyways, and was about to exit his 4th one, when he heard a Phetophileic laugh. 'crap'

"Stop, come and play Naruto-Kun." The pale faced, creture licked his lips, and advanced tward Naruto. Naruto dodjed a few kicks, and was about to say somthing to throw the snake off, when a strange mist engulfed the allyway they were in. "Good, now i'll have the monster inside of you *creepy laugh* Naruto-Kun" and Naruto's world went black.

* * *

Sauske stepped out of the shower, and put his towel around his waist. "Naruto, the showers free!" there was no answer. "Naru-Kun?" Sauske was looking around his apartment, when he found the note from Naruto,

_Sauske- I forgot my tooth brush and some other stuff, I'll be back in about 5 to 10 mins. I'm hungary, please put on some ramen, thanks_

**Naruto 3.**

"THAT BAKA!" Sauske was peeved, but he cooled down as he got dressed. 'hmmm it's been an hour, I wonder if he's ok' Sauske decided to run over to Naruto's place, and check it out.

Sauske got to naruto's apartment, and found a yellowing piece of paper on his door,

_Sauske- do you know what Itachi and I have in common? we both want the 9 tailed monster inside of your boyfriend. So we made a pact. Anyway, Your here by invited to the removal/killing of Naruto-Kun. It will take place at the temple ruins outside of konaha. Good luck ~Orochimaru_

Sauske crumbled up the note, "SHIT!" and ran to Kakshi's apartment.

* * *

Naruto woke up in a rock-like structure, 'What the-' Then he remembered the past events, "PHMMMMM!" He was currently tied up, on the ground, and he had a gaging cloth in his mouth, perfect. He turned onto his side, trying to get a better look at where he was. There were torches everywhere, and the walls seemed to be damp, great he was in the caves somewhere outside Konaha.

"AHhh you have awoken, monster." Itatachi took this operutunity to kick the monster around a little bit, or a lot a bit. "You whom has my brothers heart, and the 9 tailed shall die!"

'WHAT THE HELL IS HE TALKING ABOUT! I'm Naruto, A regular ninja. What's this aout the 9 tail?' "HUMMMMPH!" Itachi kicked him in the gut again.

"Stop, we want him unharmed for the cerimony", Orochimaru was currently leaning on a wall of the cave, in his big butt bow. "Just put him back to sleep for now, we don't want anything to go wronge now do we?"

"Feh, fine." Naruto saw black again.

* * *

OK! WOOHOO! ummmmmmm plz R&R and thanks again to LovelySinner7 for the help :)


	9. Speed of light

OK! so umm here's next chappie, enjoy

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO I JUST OWN THIS STORY! **cause if i did, naruto and sauske would have had a relationship already lolz...

* * *

Sauske was running, well not at the speed of light, that was impossible, but it was certainly close.

"DAMMIT!" he kept repeating this word in his head, and yelling it so the whole town could probably hear. He rushed to the nearest ninja's home for help, each one of them turning him down, either saying "Why would I risk myself for that BRAT!" Or "I'll think about it, come back in 2 days." It disgusted Sauske, that the ninja of the village would just let Orochimaru and his brother have their way with one of their own. Damb the fox deamon! 'This is how he felt every day.' Sauske ran around with a sad and frantic look on his face, making him look like a maniac. Finally he found Kakashi's apartment, and just about rammed the door down. Only to find that the one ninja that would help, was sleeping w/ his book under one arm. "KAKASHI! WAKE UP DAMMIT!" The lazy eyed ninja opened his eyes slowly,

"Sauske the village better be in some type of trouble, to wake me up at some ungodly hour-"

"THEYTOOKNARUTO!" This and the fact that the Uchiha boy, that was usually showed very little emotion, was exploding with more emotion that should be humanly possible, and was throwing Kakashi his usual outfit, scared him half to death.

"who took him, and calm down." Kakashi walked to the bathroom to change while the raven explained it all to him through the door. "WHAT! This poses a problem doesn't it?" Sauske, whom was now lots more calm, shot him his famous Uchiha glare. "Ok, I'll get Tsunade, and we'll talk about this over -"

"NO! We need to do something Now!" Seeing that his ex-pupil was really exasperated, and looked doubtful, he had a pretty good guess what had happened, with the other ninja.

"Ok, I'll get a hold of Tsunade, and you get Sakura and the others k?" With that, the teacher disappeared.

* * *

Naruto was woke up in a daze, 'whatever they used, it worked.' The blonde tried to move, and winced at the sharp pain that vibrated throughout his body. There was a very bitter, discusting, taste in his mouth, that made him pucker his face, and spit some blood out onto the hard surface he was on. The fox looked around, squinting into the darkness, until he could make out a bookshelf full of books, a table, a fridge (which he thought to hold something OTHER than food), and a bi circular thing, that was covered by a dark blue cloth. Narto shivered, not because he was scared, but because it HAD to be atleast 3 degrees in the forsaken place. Naruto tried to clear out his throught, whitch only made it hurt worse.

Finnaly, after about 2 hours of waiting, his captors walked, or strutted into the room. "NARUTO-KUNNNNN! U LOOK SO PRETTY TIED UP!" Orochimaru had to be gay… or he was just reeealy creepy.

"Stop being an idiot Orochimaru! We only have him for the 9 tailed pest!" Naruto was so pissed, creeped, and he dident know what the hell was going on!

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME! AND WHAT'S W/ THE WEIRD FOX DEMON THING!"

"Oh, I'll-" Orochimaru was interrupted,

"Maby I should…" a vein was about ready to burst out of itachi's head, 'That IDIOT!'

"Fine, party pooper." Uchiha glare, witch Sauske is SO much better at. Itachi took a needle out of his pocket, and injected Naruto w/ the substance, then answered the boy bitterly,

"we plan to take the 9 tailed fox that resides within you," Naruto's eyes widened. "And to do so we are going to have a SPECIAL ceremony."

"Your telling me, that the HUGE demon who took out half the village over 10 yrs ago, is inside of me?" They both just stood there, until the boy passed out again, from the poisen that now coursed through his viens.

* * *

Sauske now had to find ANYONE whom wasen't on duty already. "HMMMMM..." AHH! THE ONLY ONE IS SAKURA!? This might take some time...

* * *

ok ummm next chappie will be less boring, lolz R&R PLZ!


	10. Monster

Ok, thank u lovely sinner for making some pointers, I know the last ch. kinda sucked, lolz but i was in a odd mood, therefore that's my reason for it being that way :) I DONT OWN NARUTO, JSUT THE STORY!

* * *

Naruto woke up to darkness, again. Struggling to sit up, as his eyes adjusted to the darkness around him, he spotted a nice, sharp rock. It was protruding from one of the closer walls. 'If I could only get over there…' Naruto lay back down, and rolled tward the rock, ignoring all the other rocks, now scraping at his arms, and legs. Once there, he sat up, and scooted back, nearly sticking the rock in his back. Wincing at the scrapes, and the huge headache he had, he started to cut the rope. He had been almost finished, when a wall opened, and Orochimaru walked through it. Seeing what the boy had been up to, he ran over and grabbed the boy, by the face, his sharp nails going into Naruto's skin. "BEHAVE!" Naruto just glared, and started struggling with the ropes again, he finaly broke free, and punched the nasty snake to the ground. Before Naruto could even turn around though, Itachi came behind him, and hit him over the head with a rock.

Naruto woke up again in a forest, realizing that he was in the outskirts of Konoha, he got up and ran twaard his beloved village. Realizing all cuts, bruises, and such injuries had disappeared, he slowed his pace. 'Guess Sakura healed me, but why'd they leave me out of Konoha?' Naruto's wondering mind cameto a stop, when he felt an unsettling heat come from the village, and seeing that it was on fire, he ran tward it to help. 'WHAT THE HELL!' There, standing in the distance, was what seemed to be a huge fox, with 9 tails. Naruto's head started to hurt really badly, but he kept on his course. Suddenly the sceane changed, he was what he guessed to be his home, to dumbstruck to wonder why the scean suddenly changed. Yet there was something wronge, the house was on fire, and then he heard a scream that brought tears to his eyes, not knowing why. He was suddenly inside of his old house, where his mother was screaming, burning in the flames, and his father, trying to get to her. Naruto tried to help, to drag the flailing woman out of the house, but his fingers went through her. "NOOOO! MOM! DAD! GET OUT!" They didn't hear a word he was saying, and then the house collapsed, with his parents inside it. Just as suddenly, the now weeping Naruto was dragged to a place with a marble floor, and a marble table, with a sybole on it. On top of that there was a baby Naruto, crying, with a similar symbloe on his stomach. He wanted to go to the lonely, crying baby, to confort it, but his attemps were futial, his hands pass right through, again. Just as suddenly, he heard two men outside the litte building wispering,

"Are you sure the little baby can hold such a beast?"

"Well, the hokage thinks so, so no use in argueing." Naruto couldn't believe his ears, what beast?

"That damb 9 tailed fox, it killed half the village." Now Naruto knew, he was a monster,

"NOO! NO! NO!" Naruto was screaming in his sleep, crying. "Mmonster" He suddenly woke up, realizing that the gag was gone, but he was in a different room, it was warm, but not comforting at all. Also he was no longer tied up, but one of his arms was cuffed to a pole protruding from the middle of the room. 'I'm a monster.'

* * *

Sauske had gathered all the availible ninja he thought would help, including, Sakura, Iruka, Shikamaru, and Jiriaha. Then he ran over to the main house, to see the hokage. It seemed Kakashi had just finished telling the story, when Sause walked in. All Sauske really did was glare at her desk until she spoke, "Ok, Kakashi, you tell the ANBU Black that we have stationed around the area, to moniter the meeting point. Sauske, you get your little group and meet me at the point. It will be a few hours until we can do anything, because we cant do anything until the cerimony starts."

"Hmm" and Sauske was out the nearest window, 'Naruto, I'm comming.'

* * *

Itachi was in charge of setting up the cerimony. Once the Roman-style pillars, surrounding the circular, open aired room, were cleaded up, all ruble removed, and the rectangular table in the middle of it were spottless, he had to change the symbole on the table. After a good hour and a half of this, he had to set up the white, black, and red candles, and the curcular plat form that the brat would be attached to (upright). He had been working for 2 hours before he finished the project. Now all he had to do was wait for Orochimaru to bring the kid to the place, and they'd be set. Although, they only had 2 hours before sunrise, when the cerimony had to begin. In short, they were running out of time.

* * *

Orochimaru was having some trouble with the kid. Naruto woulden't stop squirming, and fighting back. The snake knew he coulden't hurt the blonde, even though he wanted to, because anything more on his body would surly back fire in the cerimony. After 15 minuets of putting up with the struggling teen, he punched Naruto in the face, taking the chance, to inject the boy with the poisen, wich had to be in the right spot, or else it diden't work. This worked perfectly, as the teen slumped to the floor, and the snake - like maan snickered.

* * *

OK! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! lolz ummm yea thanks again to lovelysinner, (i had similar ideas but dident know how to exicute them, and lovelysinner helped with that) THANKS! R&R! (I live off of the reviews lolz) :) :) :)


	11. The 9 tail

Ok! CAPPIE 11! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, JUST THE STORY!!!!! :)

* * *

Sauske was leading the few ninja that he could get, to the spot of the ceremony. "It's just ahead!" Sakura stated what everyone else had been thinking the whole run,

"Remember what hokage said, we have to wait until the ceremony starts to strike, hmmmm wonder why."

"Well, knowing Orochimaru, it probably has some odd poison involved" Iruka whispered, more to himself, but everyone heard it all the same. Iruka was worried, everyone could see that. It was to be expected, he thought of the blonde knucklehead, as his son. Sakura could only think of how Sauske was going to probably give Naruto more attention after this, if Naruto didn't die. Sauske was maybe even more worried, and distraught than Iruka. He kept picturing the boy's demise, and that was quiet distracting. Kakashi and the others were only thinking of the mission at hand. Once they got to the ceremonial grounds, Kakashi sensed the ANBU, and motioned to the others that they were in place.

They waited for nearly a hour, before Tsunade arrived, then another half hour until they brought a passed- out Naruto to the seen. Sauske nearly jumped out of the trees to his love, but a worried yet reassuring hand rested on his shoulder. Iruka looked down at the boy, then looked back at the seen before them. To their horror, they strapped Naruto to the huge circular thing that was vertical to the stone bed. The night sky was starting to get lighter, turning from black to navy in a matter of minuets.

* * *

. The night sky was starting to get lighter, turning from black to navy in a matter of minuets, and Orochimaru noticed this. "Lets get started. I don't want this to go wrong." But something had already gone wrong, as Naruto's azure eyes began to open. "Shit! The brat's eyes are opening! Itachi! Do something, get the last of the poison, we need to do this quickly!" Suddenly, Fire surrounded the temple, witch wasn't supposed to happen, and the snake immediately started to put it out, but to his dismay, the fire wasn't going to go anywhere. Suddenly a scream was heard, and the awakened boy, was tossed into another fitful slumber.

* * *

Sauske was watching, with the team, as the space that separated the temple, and the woods caught on fire, and judging by Orochimaru's attempts to put it out, that wasn't planned. He wondered if it was the ANBU, until he heard a familiar yell, as Iruka and the rest ran toward the site.

* * *

Naruto was in a black abyss, except from the light coming from the locked gate in front of him. "Where the hell am I?" Naruto looked around, but his azure eyes didn't spot anything he recognized. Suddenly, an unfamiliar, deep, scratchy voice spoke,

"So you're here again are you? Yet from the blank look on your face, you don't remember anything correct?" The fox his red, smoke, formed head out of the gate. Naruto gaped,

"W-who are you?" Naruto slowly inched a bit closer to the odd shaped head.

"I am the 9 tailed fox demon, whom the Hokage sealed inside of you." Naruto backed away, a few feet.

"N-no! I'm regular, I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzamaki"

"Kid, you need to stop lying to yourself, I hate being nice, but I'll help this once, it's confuzing when your host doesn't remember anything!"

"huh?"

"Ok, the kid out there?" Suddenly, a circle of light formed, then turned into a window, but foggy around the edges. Inside of it, there was that Sauske kid, and some others he was supposed to know. They were fighting, and losing. 'That's right! Sauske lost his sharingan in the last battle with Itachi!' That Memory came back without warning, and a headache. "Your in love with him, and he loves you." The memory on the cliff came back, and he also remembered how Sauske had cried for him. 'Maybe there's still hope?'

"I have to help them!" He was watching his friends get their asses kicked, and what seemed to be the ANBU were just standing around. Wait, WHAT! ANBU just standing there? Suddenly they one of the ANBU did a hand symbole, and the ANBU uniforms transformed into the black, and red cloud outlines of the Aksuki. Naruto's headache got worse as he remembered everything, bit by bit.

"You want to help do you not? THEN GO!" Naruto was surrounded in the red cloud, and was being spun uncontrollably, then everything stopped. Naruto slowly opened his Azure eyes, and looked at the sight before him, all his friends fighting for him, and their lives, since the Aksuki came into the fight. Slowly the boy's teeth grew, face getting more vicious than ever, and his strength grew emesly. He tore out of the binds that bound him to the flimsy circle, and let out a very loud snarl. He ran tward Itachi, whom had a kunai to Sauske's back, and forced him down.

He heard Sauske gasp, then yell, "NARUTO!"

* * *

YAY! umm PLZ R&R!!!!! hmmm, ummm thnx to lovlysinner, again, for helping w/ ideas, ummmm yea. sry for not uploading in a while, OH! PLZ CHEEK OUT MY OTHER 2 SONGFICS! and if you have an idea for the last song in MABY AND SUPPOSE, then plz post ur ideas, not sure what song i should use! TTYL! thankz for reading! post nxt up soon!


	12. The fight

OK! yea, i had writers block for some of the details, and yea so it's short. SRY! Ummmmm ENJOY! :) R&R!

i don't own anything, but the story! lolz

* * *

Naruto was suddenly thrown off of the very angry Itachi. Getting to his feet, Naruto snarled again, and leapt through the air, somehow a Rasengan forms, knocking out most of the Aksuki. "Naruto." Sauske knew better than to try to approach the wild blonde, but he needed to calm him down. He saw Orochimaru mumbling something, recognizing it as the spell he had attempted to use on him, he called to Naruto, whom was fighting Itachi, to watch out. Naruto was suddenly knocked out of the air, and onto the ground, writhing in pain. Everything stoped when they heard a screach. Iruka gasped, and ran tward his kinda-son. Sauske was infuriated, and pounced on Orochimaru, so he couldn't finish the spell.

Naruto felt burning everywhere, then he imagined, or he thought he imagined, a gate closing on him.. 'Yes I'm in control!'

'WHAT?!' The fox was now in control, and had Naruto locked inside his own head.

'I'm going to kill the Aksuki, your friends, and Orochimaru!'

'NO!' Although Naruto was struggling, the fox made Naruto stand, and attack any of the Aksuki left.

~A FEW HOURS OF FIGHTING LATER~

The only people left were Naruto's friends, fox didn't want them to know it was actually him, yet.

Sauske approached the seemingly calmer Naruto. Noticing that the blonde had blood all over him, and he didn't know what was his, or if any was even his. Sure, it had surprised Sauske, maybe even scared him in a way, but he was glad this was over, now all he had to do was calm down Naruto, and confess his feelings. He got closer, only to have aruto start crying. "What's wronge?" Sauske attempted to pat his blondes back, only to have him recoil, stop crying, and pounce ontop of him. "NARUTO GET OFF!"

"I'm tierd of everything!" Naruto was now startling Sauske's waist.

'Crap, I can't get out!' "What do you mean? just get off!"

"NO!" Kakashi dragged him off of the startled Sauske, and Naruto knocked him clear through half the forest.

"WHAT, WHY DID YOU DO THAT! THAT WAS KAKASHI!"

The fox let out a startling chuckle, not like Naruto's. "Why do I care? You all shunned me!" He ran tward a startled Iruka, and almost stuck a kunai through his stomach, but missed.

"What's gotten into you!??" Iruka yelled at the attacking son.

"Tell you a secret," Kakashi was back now, and was standing near Iruka. "I'm no longer Naruto."

"LET HIM GO!" Sauske ran at the intruding fox, only to be slammed into the ground.

"No, I quiet like this body!" Suddenly, the fox sealed Kakshi and Iruka inside of a force field type thing, and ran at Sauske, knocked him down, and started to choke him.

"I-I- love N-n-n-aruto!" He managed to choke out, before he was thrown through the air. Naruto now had tears in his eyes, but he was still being controlled. After catching his breath Sauske ran at him again, and Naruto struggeled to stand there, Sauske hit him hard over the head, and knocked him out.

* * *

yea it's short, so sue me... wait no don't plzzzz lolz PLZ R&R! and thnx Lovelysinner! lolz Cheak out my song ficz! (i'm going to make another 2nite... i think) LUV U ALLLLL! THNX! PLZ R&R! oh, and i'm 2 lazy 2 cheek spelling, i do it sometimes, but not alot, and most of it is typos... so deal lolz :) :)


	13. In the hospital again

Tell me how u liked it! :) DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY! sry its kinda short... lolz

* * *

Naruto woke up in a hospital bed, again. 'How many times is this going to happen?' Naruto took in the room, everything was either white or blue, then he noticed a pale boy, with duck-butt black hair sitting in the chair across the room. 'Sauske, he's alright.' Relief floaded throughout his body, until he relized something, did he really say he loved me? Or is this another one of his pranks. Naruto decided he had to ask Sauske if he had ment it, and moved unconfortablely in his bed. Startled, Sauske woke up, and stared at the unconfortable kitsune, and all of his hot glory. The sun had come up, and it was shining directly on Naruto, giving him a heavenly glow, his blue eyes shone, and then he smiled at Sauske. "Could you help me get into a more comfortable position?"

"Sorry, but I can't get close to you-"

"WHY! Diden't you say you loved me?!" Naruto was red now, and breathing heavily. They sat in silence for a few moments, before Sauske spoke.

"You didn't let me finish-"

"I don't want to hear anything, you've hurt me enough!" Naruto was painfully trying to sit up, so he could turn away from Sauske's pale face.

"I CAN'T BECAUSE THEY PUT A BARRIER AROUND YOU YOU BAKA!!!" Sauske was redder than red now, and he had stood up, almost knocking the chair out from behind him. "YOU IDIOT! I LOVE YOU, AND IT'S HARD FOR ME TO, I WANT TO BE CLOSER TO YOU, BUT I CAN'T CAUSE OF THAT STUPID BARRIER!" Nauto was puzzled,

"What, why the barrier?" Sauske settled down at the sight of Naruto's part pouting part angry face.

"They think somthin was knocked out of whak, and Tsunade said that you might lose control to that stupid fox." Naruto thought for a moment, then he remembered something.

"CRAP! The demon fox got out, he went somewhere else, he said, Oh no.

~FLASH BACK~

Naruto had just been hit over the head by Sauske, he had let him. Naruto thought that it would stop his rampage. Then came a raspy voice, all to fimilair. "I'm going after your father." Then he blacked out.

~END FLASH BACK~

"Oh no! GO! Tell Tsunade that Iruka's in trouble!"

"Bbut, what if your-"

"I'm not ok? Just trust me, please…?"

"Feh" Sauske left Naruto's room, asking for Tsunade, the nurse swooned, then pointed toward Kakashi's room. Apperintly, Kakashi had tried to use his sharingan, at the wronge time, and was now being healed by lady Tsunade. He knocked first, not wanting to risk being killed by the angry boar,

"Come in." Lady Tsunade's eveys widened, as Sauske told her what Naruto had remembered, and ordered the nurse to fetch Iruka from the waiting room, where he had been waiting for Naruto to wake up.

"What's all the commotion?" He saw the look Tsnade gave him, and got worried. "Is Naruto alright?"

"I'm more concerned for you, Naruto just told me something quiet disturbing-"

"He's awake? Can I see him?!"

"Yes, but wait, I'm going to send some AnBU black to follow you around," Iruka just looked confuzed.

"Why, did I do something?"

"No, just a precaution, Naruto just told me that the fox is loose and after you." Iruka gritted his teeth, and walked out of the room, toward Naruto's.

"Can I ask a favor?"

"What Sauske?" Tsunade didn't look happy, and she looked worn out.

"Can you allow me passage into Naruto's force field?" Tsunade gave him a once over, decided Naruto would need a buddy, to keep from calling her and annoying the crap out of her, and agreed.

* * *

Whew! lolz ok so plz R&R lolz umm yea so ....... LUV U ALLL! sry it so short... don't sue


	14. Anger and drugs

Ok! this was is a longer chappie... FINALLY! lolz plz R&R.... don't own naruto, cause if i did sauske and naruto... well they'd probably do this... and looooots more *fan girl squeal!* :3 this has some fluff btw lolz :)

* * *

Sauske walked down the corridor to Naruto's room, with the nurse. "Ok, after I put you in the shield, use this button to call me if anything goes wrong, or you need anything." The nurse handed Sauske a white square, with a red button on it. He nodded, and they kept walking. When they entered Naruto's room, the blonde perked up,

"Did you tell her?" Naruto looked at him with big round azure eyes.

"yea, but we have to keep the barrier up." Naruto instantly un perked,

"Why! Oh, so they think they can just lock me up in here, alone!?" The nurse nudged the raven head, as if to ask if he's ready.

"No, I asked Tsunade a favor….. She said I can be in there with you." The blonde was perked up, again, and Sauske entered the barrier. Once through he walked toward the kitsune. When he got close enough, Naruto attempted a hug, but almost cried out in pain, causing the nurse to put him on pain killers.

"Ok, the medicine should take effect in a few minuets, and dinner will be up in about 2 hours, ok?" Sauske nodded, and she left the room. He then sat down in a chair by his kitsune's bed.

'So, Sauske, I need to tell you something," Sauske responded by looking at Naruto with his usual expression, "I'm really sorry, and you have no idea how happy I am your not to hurt."

"Naruto, don't worry bout it ok? It wasn't your fault." This didn't seem to help the blond, considering he was now staring at a wall. "Naruto, you ok?" This unusual question, caught Naruto off guard, but he didn't show his surprise, instead he clenched his fists, and started shaking. "Naruto?"

"DAMMIT! If I had been a little stronger, I would have had prevented this! Iruka wouldn't be targeted, and you wouldn't have been hurt!" Naruto had tears in his eyes, tears of rage and sadness. Sauske didn't know what to say, but as if on cue the meds kicked in, and Naruto jumped subjects. "Sauske, you know, your really cute." Naruto was now smiling, "could you come here for a minuet?" This almost made Sauske blush,

'why is he the only one that makes me feel like this, guess this is love…. Hmmmm' Sauske walked over to Naruto's bedside, and was embraced the second he was in close enough range, almost making Naruto fall out of bed. Sauske smiled one of his rare smiles and hugged him back. Naruto suddenly released Sauske and let his head rest against the raven's chest.

"Sauske?"

"Hmmmm?" Naruto now looked up Sauske, or his chin.

"Look down for a second, I think there's something on your cheek." Sauske was wondering what Naruto was doing, but decided looking at Naruto wouldn't be a bad thing. As soon as Sauske looked down, Naruto moved up, crashing their lips together, catching Sauske completely off guard. He seemed hesitant at first, but then he warmed up to he feeling of Naruto's lips on his, 'He tastes like the sun hmmm.' Sauske was now in a state of bliss, and Naruto was no better off. Sauske was now nibbling on Naruto's bottom lip, but Naruto suddenly went limp in his arms.

"N-Naruto!" Sauske was worried, until he saw that his cute kitsune was now asleep, 'must be the pain killers.' Sauske watched Naruto sleep, he looked so peaceful. Sauske had seen Naruto sleep before, on missions ect. But he always had been more alerted than sleeping, he was cute when he slept.

A few minuets later, Sakura walked into the room, "is he ok?" Sauske was now sitting down next to Naruto's bed.

"Yea, more or less."

"Well, since he's sleeping, are you hungary? We could go down to the food court together?"

"No thanks, the nurse is bringing us up food soon." Sauske hoped she would stop at that, but that never happened, why should it change now?

"You sure, I heard the food the nurses bring is gross, why don't you walk around, how long have you been sitting there?"

"I can't, I decided that I should stay with him, anyway there's a barrier around us, for our protection." Sakura was jealous, but she saw that he wasn't budging, so she'd have to wait till Naruto was released from the hospital.

"Ok, well I just came to see if he's alright, guess I'll go now." She smiled, "Bye SAUSKE-KUN!" and walked out.

Another hour passed, and the nurse brought up, ramen of all things. "We have to wake him up, he needs to eat, then call me and I'll put more pain killers in him." Sauske nodded, and walked up to the bed, moving Naruto's banges out of his eyes, and kissed his forehead, one of his very sensitive spots.

"S-Sauske!" He blushed, because he hadn't thought he'd wake him like that, in front of the nurse. The nurse had a fan girl glint in her eye,

"I wont tell anyone, here's your dinner." She then laughed because she didn't want to start giggling in from of the pair.

Sauske helped Naruto sit up, and gave him his bowl. Naruto just staired at it, and Sauske decided he wanted to see Naruto blush again.

"What do you want me to feed you?" This got a nice pink color to show itself on Naruto's face. The kitsune's head went back to the time, after he had broken his arm, Sakura had asked the same question, and it had gone wrong, cause Sia decided he'd try to do it instead. Of course he didn't like Sakura in that way anymore though. What really surprised him now was Sauske had taken part of his ramen, on his used chopsticks, and was now holding it in front of Naruto's face. He got even redder.

"What are you-humph" Sauske took that chance to stuff it into his mouth.

After they'd both eaten their ramen, Sauske called the nurse, and she drugged Naruto again, and now the blonde was asleep. Sauske was getting tierd, and decided that the bed was big enough for both of them. He climbed in next to Naruto, and faced his back, hugging the kitsune's waist.

The next morning Sauske woke up to Naruto cuddleing inot his chest, and his hugging him closer. Then as if on cue Sakura walked into the room, screamed, waking up Naruto, and ran out. "was that Sakura?"

"Yea."

Sakura didn't come to see Naruto, and Sauske, the rest of the time Naruto was in the hospital. When it was time for his reliese, Sauske was ordered to stay with him at all times, and she said there'd be a guard watching them as well. They were also told that she'd informed the people of the village not to panic, but the 9 tailed was loose. Naruto got back into his orange and black jumper, and they walked out of the hospital together. They were walking down the street, when Naruto first noticed the glares that were being sent his way, as if it was his fault., but he kept his head high. It wasn't until they got to the veggie market, that Naruto was assaulted. Suddenly a gross looking tomatoe whirled tward Naruto, and hit him in the head, "What the!" The clerk and the people buying decided to throw tomatoes at Naruto, rotten tomatoes. A lot more came, and Sauske took his arm and pulled him toward his house. What they saw there was a bit extreme. Naruto's apartment, and only his apartment, was no longer there, it was just a big pile of ashes on the roof of the building. "Oh, my god!" Naruto was shaking, with anger or sadness, he dident know but he decided to hug the kitsune. He then took Naruto to his own home.

* * *

YAY! ok, one yea there was a bathroom in the little barrier... if you were wondering if sauske had gone to the bathroom... or naruto lolz PLZ R&R! heheheh :3

Naruto's NURSE: SASUNARU W00T!!!!!!!!!! EEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!

Sweetpea: *high five wit nurse* YES! :3 thnx for reading.... LUV U GUYS!


	15. COmfort and Bubble baths

SORRY! i'm sry i haven't updated for a while.... my cousin was in town, and she wouldn't let me go for 5 seconds.... lolz Don't kill and or sue me... nonprofit ect ect Don't own Naruto (DARN IT!) ect.... ummm just own the story i made up... lolz :)

* * *

"Hey, Naruto! Want some ramen?"

"hmm." If Naruto didn't want ramen, something was seriously wrong, but Sauske knew what it was.

Sauske had taken Naruto home, after seeing the kitsunes home being burnt down, and ending up being pelted by rotten tomatoes. "C'mon, do u want to take a bath? I'll put a towel in the bathroom for you. You can stay here as long as you want." Naruto just kept watching nothing out the window.

"hmmm" Sauske knew that he had to find another way to comfort the boy, but he didn't know how, considering he didn't have much practice in this area of expertise. Sauske made his way across the room, and did what he saw in most of the lovey dovey movies Sakura made him watch. He slowly, but surly, made his arm inch around Naruto's shoulders, until he was embracing him from behind. Naruto flinched, but didn't push Sauske off. "Naruto, please what's wrong?" 'Well THAT was a stupid question, how stupid can I get, I'm really no good at this.' Just as Sauske was thinking this, Naruto turned around in his chair, so that his head was buried into Sauske's chest. Naruto tried to say something, but his words were muffled by Sauske's chest. He then looked up at the raven,

"Can we, uh, take a bath together?" Now Sauske was turning a bright shade of red, but tried to conceal it, and failed miserably. Naruto smiled as if he'd just asked for ramen, and not to take a bath with another guy. Sauske finally figured he'd need to answer Naruto soon,

"Umm, sure I guess…" Naruto's smile grew, and he suddenly let go of Sauske, whom had been leaning on him. Sauske wasn't ready for the sudden movement, and fell forward. He closed his eyes, waiting for impact, and instead he fell into warm hands.

"Kami Sauske, you'd think with all the training you went through, you'd at least be able to catch your self!" Naruto was chuckling to himself, which resulted in Sauske whacking him over the head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!??" It was Sauske's turn to show his rare smile, but instead of answering, he rolled his eyes. "UCHIHA! What about our bath?"

"You were the one holding us up, Naruto." In response, Naruto just ran into the bathroom, and started the water in the enormous tub. From inside the bath room Naruto yelled,

"Why do you have such a huge tub, dam it could be a friggen pool!" Sauske smirked,

"Why not? I like taking bathes to relax myself, and a normal size tub is too small."

"Hey, do you have bubbles?"

"Umm, yea, why?" Naruto's head popped out of the door,

"Cause I want a bubble bath!" Sauske couldn't help but compare him to a six year old child, the way he looked, and acted sometimes. This was one of these times. He sighed,

"It's in the cabinet, above the sink, tell me when you get out ok?"

"There's enough room, come on! The water feels nice! We've taken public baths together, why not now?" Naruto was using the voice he uses when he really needs something, which didn't happen a lot anyway, so Sauske decided a bath wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

~ONE BUBBLE BATH LATER~

Naruto stretched out on his bed, and sighed. After their bath, they'd watched some T.V, and Sauske had tried his best to make feel more like a friends sleepover, than him staying over cause his home was no longer there. Naruto had to admit, this was odd behavior for Sauske, but he rather liked it. 'He's doing lots for me, so tomorrow I'll make breakfast!' With thoughts of what he'd make, Naruto fell asleep.

* * *

Naruto was running, he didn't know where, but he was. He started noticing that Konoha seemed disserted. 'Hmmm, wonder where everyone went.' He decided to stop at a ramen shop. He decided to eat in a ramen shop. He walked through the curtain, and there was a bloody mess waiting for him. Sakura and Kakashi were leaning over the counter, "Kakashi, Sakura! What happened?" He got no answer, then both CORPSES slid off their chairs, Naruto yelled, and ran, again not sure where he was going. Now he was going down a random street, and to his horror, there were dead people everywhere. He shook with fear, and anger now, he kept running. He made it to his own burnt out apartment, and there in the heap of ashes, was Iruka. His eyes seemed gauged out, and he was a bloody mess. "NO! I'm dreaming! This is a nightmare, Naruto wake up, wake up!" he screamed at buildings he passed, now with tears in his eyes. He ran to Sauske's apartment, on the other side of town, hoping that his love was ok. When he got there, everything seemed normal, until a huge fox knocked the building down, and he heard a scream, that sounded like Sauske. "SAUSKE! NO NO OH NO!" he started digging in the rubble,

"There's nothing you can do! I'll kill the whole village, and you'll be the only one to blame, Naruto Uzamaki!" The fox stood there snickering, while Naruto dug in the rubble franticly.

Naruto woke up, sweating and screaming.

* * *

"NOO! HELP!! SAUSKE!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!" Sauske heard this, and ran into Naruto's room, and saw the shaking boy.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Naruto felt relief as he heard Sauske's voice,

"Sauske, that you?" Sauske answered his question by walking over to his bed, and sat down. He embraced the fearful kitsune.

"It was just a dream, shhh, it's ok, I'm here now, shhh." Sauske kept repeating those words until the blond calmed down,

"Sauske, can you sleep in my bed tonight, I don't want to have another nightmare, and I'll feel safer." Naruto hated sounding weak, but the dream had scared him to death.

"Sure." Naruto fell asleep in Sauske's arms that night.

* * *

AY! lolz next chappie will reveal some stuff... like what the fox deamon has been doing this whole time :) lol also... not sure how well i expressed the dream, but you get the point.. lolz :) PLZ! R&R!!! ALSO soon i'll be posting a Yuri (Lesbian/Bi anime) That my friend COUGHCORACOUGH and I have been working on... lolz (once i type it up... lolz) PLZ R&R I'D DEEPLY APPRICIATE! lol


	16. Demon

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, i've had way to much drama going on, and then I had some major writers block... witch I'm still suffering from... so any ideas will help lolz :)

Naruto: Just get on w/ the long awaited chapter...

Sauske: why is it so small?

Me: I JUST TOLD YOU! JUST GO MAKE OUT SOMEWHERE OR SOMTHING! DAMMIT!

* * *

"Ahhh, it's nice to have my own body," The kitsune sighed. He's been tuner into a muscular man, about 5'9', with long red hair, that went down to his shoulders. His eyes were red, and he wore a trench coat over grey pants and a brown shirt. He was taking it easy, resting in a motel, eating lots of good foods, relaxing in hot springs, basically living it up. 'He has to find me anyway, he'll die without my chakra. The redhead smirked, 'I'll just have to make sure he figures it out….'

* * *

Naruto woke up, and immediately noticed the lack of Sauske next to him. 'Where'd he go!?'

"NARUTO! WAKE UP! BREAKFAST!"

Naruto's belly rumbled, 'HUNGARY!' Naruto stumbled outta bed, and headed toward the kitchen. He was almost there, when he remembered the disturbing voice that had spoken to him last night in his dream. It sounded like the fox demon, so it scared him. (he heard everything the demon had said earlier…) As he neared the table in the middle of the small kitchen, Sauske saw he was shaking.

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

"Just a bad dream," he started to say, Then he felt a to well known Chakra coming from outside the apartment. Then something dawned on him, the voice WAS real….. "Sauske, move away from the window." Naruto was glaring out the window, past Sauske, wondering why Sauske hadn't noticed it yet.

"Why? Naruto wa-" He didn't get to finish his sentence, because Naruto had pushed him out of the way, and had leaped through the window. 'What the hell's gotten into him!?' Sauske wondered, as he followed him. He then realized that Naruto was positioned in a crouch, nearly growling at the man about 2 yards away from him. 'Why is he in the defensive? This man has almost no chakra to speak of…' "Naruto what are you doing?!" Then the man spoke, in a highly recognized voice,

"We meet again little Naruto-kun." It was that dammed fox again.

"Leave my friends alone!" Naruto growled out. Then the demon charged at Naruto, Sauske ran at the intruder with his fire jutsu, until he noticed that the mans chakra went up the scale, and so did Naruto's.

* * *

thanks for reading... R&R! LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!


	17. The Encounter And the Bitch

Sry I haven't worked on this 4 a while, and sry it so small, DON'T KILL ME!!!! aHHH!

Sauske: JUST DO IT ALREADY!

Naruto: SHE DON'T OWN US So... BELIEVE IT!

Sauske: NO! DON'T YOU KNOW EVERY TIME YOU SAY THAT A NINJA DIES!?

Naruto: OH! O.O

ME: uhhhhh.... ok.... R&R! PLZ!

* * *

Naruto's power went off the scale, and it attracted every ninja in the area. Unfortunately, no one thought that the stunning redhead was anything but a very talented ninja.

"Naruto! Stop! What are you doing you idiot!" Sakura's face was red with anger, and Sauske didn't feel like getting into a fight with Sakura, expecially about how the man Naruto was fighting was the 9 tail.

"I'll kill you!" Naruto looked way to visiouse for the villagers likeing.

"Naruto, stop this!" Iruka was pushing through the crowd, attempting to get to the crazed boy.

"Naruto," the 9 tailed got close enough for Naruto only to hear, "Keep going, let me see your hatered for me, you monster. Your nothing without me." Naruto snarled again.

"Stop Naruto! Calm yourself you baka!"

'Wait, that's-' Sauske looked worried, Sauske Uchiha was WORRIED for someone. "Naruto!" Sauske was about to pounce at the calming blonde, until he realized something. "Naruto, get away from him, NOW!" Naruto, finally snapping out of his trance, backed away from the fox.

"Ah, so you figured it out huh? Maybe you Uchiha's are good for something after all." Sauske just glared at that.

"Wait what? AND DON'T TALK ABOUT SAUSKE LIKE THAT!"

"Sticking up for your boyfriend Naruto?" Naruto blushed, but Sauske kept up his glare.

"Naruto, he's trying to drain your power."

"oh, wait, YOU SNEAKY sneaky snee-" Naruto collapsed from lack of chakra.

"Naruto!" Sauske raced toward Naruto, picked him up, and ditched.

"SAUSKE!" A very red, bitchy, Sakura stalked off toward the way Sauske had bailed with Naruto.

When Sauske thought they were safe, he stopped to rest. He didn't like how the villagers were looking at HIS Naruto. After a while, Naruto came to. "S-Sauske? What happened? Ack, my head." Naruto started rubbing his temples.

"Naruto?"

"Yea Sauske?"

"What happened back there, you couldn't controll yourself."

"Oh, that, well actually, I have no idea!" Naruto gave Sauske his goofy grin. But, all Sauske could do was glare. Naruto got to his feet, "Don't worry about it ok?" Sauske suddenly pushed Naruto up against a wall, Naruto gasped.

"Sasuske!"

"Naruto, I want to help you, I can't lose more people I care about, so you either let me in, or you'll lose me!" Sauske then crushed his lips against Naruto's. It was very forceful, and full of worry. Naruto kissed him back, and it soon became sweet .

Sakure nearly collapsed, oh, so Naruto of all people has captured MY Sauske? I think not! I WONT ALLOW IT!

* * *

SAKURA'S A BITCH! WOOHOO! but i'm 2 nice and i can't kill pplz.... 2 bad... lolz :) PLZ R&R!


	18. Ramen and jerks

This chappie is fluffy, funny, cute, and BITCHY! hehe PLZ R&R!

Naruto: YOU FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER!

Sauske: Heh, can we kiss in this one, I need some major Naruto-kun lip action.

Ino: YAY!

Sakura: GRRR! FUCKIN MONSTER!

Me: NO BAD SAKURA! *kills* yea, if you like Sakura, sry, she is bitchy in this one..... Gomen...

Naruto: SAKURA!

Sauske: You have a heart to big for your chest...

Me: uhhh ok, *revives Sakura* we need u in the chappie, so yea... I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANYONE ELSE! BUT DON'T STEAL MY STORY! teehee :)

Sauske: *kissing Naru-kun*

Naruto: *Blushing kissing back*

Me: Uhhh... *nosebleed*

* * *

Naruto and Sauske started back toward their apartment. Everyone was staring, but Naruto didn't care less, and Sauske wouldn't have cared anyway.

"Hey Sauske?"

"Yea baka?"

"Don't call me that!" Naruto turned bright red, clearly annoyed.

"What did you want to ask me?" Sauske continued, and Naruto softened,

"Oh, well…."

"WHAT!"

"Can we go and get some ramen, I'm hungry!" Sauske sweatdropped.

'Most of the town is staring down at him, the Fox is loose, and all he thinks about is food? Heh, well, it's Naruto what did I expect?'

"Not now, we need to get back to the apartment."

"But, I'M SOOOO HUNGRY!" Naruto wined, one hand now behind his head, the other on his stomach.

"No Naruto, baka."

"I said stop calling me that!"

'Well, at least I'll be able to get him back to the apartment.' Sauske thought, smirking.

"Don't smirk at me! You dobe!"

"Shut it Naruto, your causing a bigger scene." Sauske's vein throbbed visibley on his forehead. 'Dobe?!'

"Hehe, I see Sauske doen't like his new nickname!" Naruto smiled slyly.

"Grrr…." Sauske hit Naruto over the head, hard, but not hard enough to knock him out.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"Heh," Sauske took Naruto's hand, and led (more like pulled) him the rest of the way back to the apartment.

~Back at the apartment~

"NARUTO YOU BAKA!"

"WHAT DID I DO!?" Sauske was chasing Naruto around a table,

"I DON'T LIKE SAKURA LIKE THAT! I ALREADY TOLD YOU I LOVE YOU!" Sauske blushed, sill hard to say, after all those years of hate.

"Oh, heheh do you Sauske?" Naruto was wiggling his eyebrows, not good.

"Naruto, I swear, if you try anything stupid, I will so bust your ass." Sauske mumbled.

"Heheh, like you could!"

"GRRR!" Sauske threw the first punch, ignoring his instincts to throw the second punch.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"Just eat your dumb ramen." Sauske leaned against a wall, Naruto was staring at his incredibly sexy glory. "You going to stare at me, or eat your ramen and let me think in peace?"

"Uhhhh…. YEA!" Naruto proceeded to eat his steaming hot ramen, burning his tounge. "AHHH!"

"Baka." Sauske walked over to the cupboard, got a cup, and filled it with water. "Drink." He handed the cup to Naruto.

"Thanks!" Naruto smiled, and Sauske looked at a wall, not wanting to show his blush. Uchiha's aren't suppose to blush. (yea, right, *evil snicker*) Suddenly, there was a knock at the door,

"I'll get it!" Naruto ran to the door, unlocked it, and it swung open, revealing a fuming Sakura.

"Hey Sakura!" Sakura sneered, and Sauske got an idea, hiding before Sakura could see him.

"Is Sauske here!?" Naruto looked around,

"Ummmm, he was a minuet ago, do you want me to leave a message for him?" Naruto scratched the back of his golden head, leaning out of the door.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT! YOU SICK GAY!" Naruto's face contorted in confusion,

"Wha-"

"YOU TRICKED SAUSKE YOU STUPID HUSSY! YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED! WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE THE VILLAGE ALONE! YOU'RE A FUCKIN MONSTER!" Sauske decided now was a nice time to pop up, and put his arm around Naruto's waist.

"One," He smiled at Sakura's confused, discusted face, "I've been gay for a while, nothings wrong with being gay," He kissed Naruto's head, "and, he's not a monster, he's just annoying." He now used his trademark Uchiha Glare ® on the astonished Sakura. She collected herself after 5 minuets of gapeing.

"You know just as well as I do, that if he left, then the village wouldn't be in this mess." She hissed out the whole thing, glaring at Naruto.

"W-what do you mean!?" Naruto stepped foreward, out of Sauske's grip.

"YOU'RE THE REASON EVERYTHING'S GONE HEYWIRE! Your so fucking DENCE!"

"No, it'd be the same, now leave!" Sauske pulled Naruto inside the door, and slammed it in Sakura's face.

'FINE! BE LIKE THAT SAUSKE!' Sakura pulled out her cell, and dialed Ino's number.

"Hello, Ino here!"

"Hey, YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" Sakura scared a few people passing her, as she walked home.

"What? You ok?" Sakura proceeded to tell Ino about all that had happened.

"I think it's cute, and Naruto's nice! How is he a monster?"

"Your not seriously saying that!? I thought you loved Sauske!"

"I do, he's HOT! But, if that's what he wants I'm ok with it… PLUS I'M A MAJOR YAOI FAN! You gotta admit, their hot together!" Sakura stopped walking, mouth suddenly agape.

"YOU WHAT! BITCH!" Sakura hung up the phone, clearly pissed off, and continued down the path to her house. 'I'll get you Naruto, you'll PAY!'

~W/ Sauske/Naruto~

"Naruto, are you ok?" Sauske was concerned, he didn't want Naruto to run away, and he knew he would try now, for the sake of the village.

"Sauske, am I really a monster? I can't help but think-" Naruto was cut off by Sauske's lips.

"Your no monster, again, just annoyingly hot." Naruto blushed,

"Stop it, I'm serious!"

"So am I! I know what monsters are, you ARE NOT A MONSTER! The thing that was inside of you is, but we need to find a way to join you again." Sauske looked at the floor, 'I'm not losing him, not again.'

* * *

ealitivly long chappie.... hehe I wont be able to update for bout a week, goin to newyork, have to be wit family, and they don't approve of this stuff, if they knew, (other than ONE cousin) they'd think I was Bi, I'm not, but I respect the Homosexuals of the world... XD teehee LOVE YOU ALL! PLZ R&R!


	19. Alliance

This is going to be a kinda small chappie, I'm typing from my English class, cause im done w/ my thing for it! ^.^

* * *

The apartment was quiet, except for the sweating, moaning Naruto. Naruto suddenly let out a small scream and sat up. Breathing heavily, he tried to calm himself down. Looking over at the other side of the bed, he realized where he was. Sauske's apartment. Last night hit him like a wave, flooding his sences. They'd done some 'stuff', and Naruto thought Sauske was truly the most beautiful thing on earth. Then he started to remember the words his former 'friend' had used on him, calling him a monster and such. They kept echoing in his head, making it hard to fall back into a hazy sleep. It was still too early to be awake; thank god Sauske was a heavy sleeper. Naruto had started to contemplate getting up for some ramen. Sauske shifted in bed, and Naruto froze. A pair of strong, pale, arms wrapped themselves around his torso. So much for food. Naruto finally laid back down, breathing in Sauske's scent, and fell asleap.

* * *

Sakura rounded another corner. It was nearly 2 in the morning, but she had a job to do.

"Where are you going so late at night?" Found him.

"Looking for you." The Fox smirked.

"Are you going to try and kill me now? Or should I start?" Sakura turned around slowly, and dropped her weapons. The fox narrowed it's eyes. "What trickery is this?"

"None, I'd like to help you kill Naruto. I want him gone." The fox cackled.

"And you think I'm going to help you?" Sakura glared at the 'man' in front of her, and he glared back.

"Hopefully."

"well, I hope your ok with disappointment, because me being separated from him will kill him." Sakura bit her lip, a coy smile now plastered on her face.

"You know, if you do it this way, you'll die to." The fox appeared next to the pink haired girl, and slammed her against the wall.

"What do you mean?" His hot breath made chills go down her spine, but she held her ground.

"I mean, the way you plan to kill him off will kill you in the process, you have to have the right ceremony." Sakura glared the 'man'.

"And you know how to execute this, this ceremony or what ever?"

"Yea, but I'll need help." The fox let go of her.

"How do I know you aren't lying?" Sakura pulled out a book,

"I have it all right here, and I'm in love with his lover." Sakura looked the fox in the eye, "and I want him back."

* * *

Gold. That's all Sauske could see in front of him when he opened his eyes in the morning. It took him awhile to realize his head was buried into Naruto's hair. He didn't want to wake the sleeping ninja, so he simply turned his head up and looked at the ceiling. He contemplated about the night before until Naruto woke up.

"Moring." Naruto was finally awake.

"Hn." Sauske kissed Naruto's forehead and sat up.

"I'm making breakfast today!" Naruto had cheered up, all things concidering.

"FIne, bt NO ramen." Naruto's face instantly clouded.

"I'll make you somthing else then. I'm having Ramen."

"How can you eat that stuff all the time? Here I'll make it then. We are having an actual breakfast!" Sauske was tempted to slap Naruto, but, that wouldn't help anything.... right?

"Ba. Ka." Naruto got out of bed, walked down the hall, and shut the bathroom door behind himself. Sauske sighed.

"Dope."

* * *

EEP! lolz, the first part sounded like they were doing 'stuff' hehe and then I changed it on you. :P I'm pobably not doing lemons in this story, atless I get requests for one. I've never written one either, so yea. lol uhhhhhh sry it took SO long, I had writers block :P and i have my finales so yea... SCHOOLS OUT IN 7 DAYZ! WOOHOO! JUNE 9th HERE I COME! lol i'm not counting tomoro, cause it's field day.... i hope the 8th grade one is better than the 7th.... good for nothing blah blah blha

NAruto: STOP RANTING! GRRR!

Sauske: I thought u'd say believe it agian...

Naruto: BAKA!

Sauske: *kisses naruto*

Naruto: MMMFFFFTH!

ME: wow....

LS7: hehe


	20. Bacon

YAY! I'm updating! lolz hope you like!

* * *

Naruto walked into the kitchen with only a towel around his waist, and still kind of wet from his shower. Quietly, the blonde lion stalked the raven, and pounced.

"Ng! You ba-!" He was cut off by a pair of lips caressing his own. As he was being kissed, Naruto opened his eyes, and inched an arm over toward the plate of bacon. Sauske's eyes snapped open, and he broke the kiss.

"You baka!" He rolled his eyes as he slapped the blonde's hand away from the plate.

"But I got hungry!"

"Your always hungry!" Sauske pointed out; taking the plate off the counter and setting it on the table.

"Dam dominatrix…." Naruto barely muttered it under his breath.

"What did you just call me, dobe!?" this time it was the panthers turn to stalk the pretty golden parakeet.

……………………….

"Is this what you needed?" It was dark, and the alleyway was starting to creep the pink haired girl out.

"Yea, that's all, how much?" The creepy old woman gave her a slip of paper.

"That much!?" The black clad woman nodded her head. "I don't even get PAID this much!"

"Don't worry, I'll pay for it." A man with long red hair, and red glowing eyes stepped out of a dark corner.

"Ahhh, so you have a demon with you do you child?" Sakura nodded, as she handed the fox the slip of paper.

"I'm sorry, I don't associate with demons, better if you just leave." Sakura scowled at the old woman.

"But we need this! We have to eliminate Naruto Uzamaki!" 'oops' Sakura covered her mouth, and looked up at the fox. Bloodlust.

"OH no! Uzamaki helped me when my house burnt down! Go away you fiend befo-" Sakura stood in place, staring at the now bloody mess on the ground that used to be the old hag. She was about to scream when a similar image popped into her head, except it was Uzamaki Naruto. She wanted his blood to run into the dirt in huge puddles, she licked her lips. The fox looked at her with a curious expression.

"What are you thinking about?" His smooth voice snapped Sakura out of her vision.

"Naruto's blood, lots of it." HS smirked, and took the little potion bottle out of the bloody mess on the ground.

"You humans are quiet the interesting creatures." The fox smirked, and walked away, Sakura trailing behind him.

………………………………

"Sauske! Gods!" Naruto blushed, and puffed out some air.

"Just hold still, it'll all be over in a few seconds."

"Just do it alre- ahh! Hurry up please!"

"OK, hold still baka." Sauske carefully applied the antiseptic to Naruto's wound.

"Oh god that hurt!"

"Your fault, you shouldn't have provoked me." Naruto smirked as Sauske applied a bandage.

"You just want to play nurse with me." Naruto stuck out his tongue.

"Naruto…" Sauske was careful not to touch his golden boy's wound as he leaned over him to whisper in his ear. Naruto blushed, and gave Sauske a quick kiss on the lips before standing up, and running back into the kitchen to hide his blush.

"Breakfast is cold!"

Sauske rolled his eyes, and walked into the kitchen.

"Baka…."

* * *

Awwww, SAKURA YOU BITCH! sry... hehe plz R&R! AND I DON'T OWN NARUTO!! lol :)


	21. HELP?

OK! Uhhhh I have MAJOR writers block for this story… uhhhh I guess this is my way of saying, PLEASE HELP!!!!!

Naruto: Do you WANT her to finish the story or not!?

Sauske: Yea… uhhhh I just want to finish with this already. Wasn't this supposed o be a one-shot?

Yea…

Naruto: Yea, not much of a one-shot huh?

No….

Sauske: *kisses Naruto* at least I can do that…

Naruto: mmmmmmmmmm you taste like ramen!

Sauske: *rolls eyes EVERYTHING tastes like ramen to you…

Naruto: NUHUUUH!!!

Sauske: *kisses him again* enough talk.

Naruto: *blushes and kisses him back*

OOOHHHH! *nosebleed*


	22. The drug takes effect and Sakura is

I now have a good way to finish this fic up. somthing noone will probably be expecting, but I PROMISE i will try my hardest to make it a pleasing as possible to make up for the long wait. this fic will only have a couple more chappies after this. again, sry for the long wait. (damn! i need to finish this freakinn fic!!!)

* * *

Sakura's pink hair blew in the wind as she watched the window on the top floor of the apartment complex.

'Now all I have to do is put the potion into one of Naruto's drinks, or his food, whatever works best….' Sakura thought for a second, then turned to leave.

"You will be mine… I will kill you…"

------------------

Naruto walked out into the kitchen, dragging his feet. Sauske had gone on another mission, they'd almost ran out of money. When Naruto offered to go with him, Sauske just scowled and walked out the door. The bustard….

"I'm soooooo hungaryyyyyyy…."

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Coming!" Naruto closed the fridge that he'd been ransacking through and looked through the peep-hole. It was Sakura. Naruto sighed and opened the door, revealing the smiling Sakura with a covered bowl in her hands.

"Can I come in?" She asked, looking a bit nervous.

"What? So you can scream at me again?" He asked, clenching his fists.

"No, I wanted to apologize, so I brought some ramen over just in case you were hungery, and with Sauske gone on a mission until tomorrow morning, I thought you'd want some company…" Naruto sighed again, but he turned to let her in and walked into the kitchen. Unfortunately, he didn't catch the evil gleam in her eyes.

"Put it on the table. You want some?" Naruto asked, feeling a bit better now that he'd have one of his best friends to keep him company, and she was sorry for the way she'd acted, so why hold it against her?

"Nah, I've already eaten my portion, Ino was over while I was making it and insisted we have some. Sorry." Sakura smiled brightly as Naruto shoveled the first few mouth-fulls into his mouth.

"This is really good!" Naruto smiled, blue eyes gleaming.

"Thank you!" Sakura gave Naruto a hug before she sat down in her own seat.

"So what's up with you?" She asked, seeing Naruto's face turn green slightly.

"Uhh… just the usual.." Naruto grimaced as pain shot through his stomach.

"Are you sure you made this right?" He asked, holding his stomach.

"Yes, I'm positive, why? Is something wrong?" Sakura pretended to be worried.

"Nah, just a bit of, Oh!" Naruto suddenly felt woozy. "What.." Black fuzz was floating throughout his vision, making the edges blurry and his heart was suddenly beating in his ears.

"Sleepy time Naruto…." Sakura felt a bit of remorse as Naruto fell to the ground, knocking his head on the table in the process. Though, it was snuffed out as soon as Kibuuya sauntered into the apartment.

"Good job Sakura, now we leave him here, and he'll die as soon as Sauske tries to get any healing-nin to cure him." Kibuuya's voice was gravely and cold as he spoke, leaving Sakura with a chill that continuously ran down her spine. "Fix up the kitchen and I'll meet you in the alleyway in a couple hours." With that, the tall 'man' disappeared.

Sakura's malice wore off as she was working. It was as if a veil had been lifted off her mind. The malace and want to kill Naruto had not been her own, but the Fox demon's. She kept remembering how nice Naruto had been to her and everyone else, and then it finally dawned on her that her precious Sauske would be devastated to come home to a near-dead Naruto. 'What the hell am I doing….' Sakura picked up a pen and wrote a note in her neat handwriting. She then walked into the room where the 'dead' Naruto was laying on the bed. His breath came out in shallow puffs and he was sweating, she covered his body and her hand brushed on his ice-cold skin. Sakura shivered and stuck the note in his headband. She took one last look at Naruto, and left with tears in her eyes.

* * *

yes, i've put a twist into the story. oh well. i'm determined to finish this. it's been to long. sry it took so long, i'm now a freashman in highschool and german sucks, so i've been busy... can't say i liked the math to much either lol XDD


	23. Enter Sauske

ok, here's the next chappie, this is short, i know. It's just to halp me move more cleanly into the next chappie.... XD PLZ REVIEW! and thnx to lovelysinner for not stopping to read my story, even if i took so long to update! lol XD

* * *

Sauske stretched, tired from his day and hoping Naruto was ok alone in the apartment.

"Eh…. Maybe I should hurry…" Sauske said to himself as he picked up some food for the apartment, picking up the pace he paid quickly and leapt out the door and down the street to their apartment. Shifting the bags to one arm, Sauske opened the door to the building and he shuffled up the 3 flights of stairs to their apartment door. The door was open a crack.

"Hey! Dobe! Be more careful! You left the door open!" Sauske put the groceries down, instantly worried by the lack of response.

"Dobe?" Sauske checked to see if he was in the bathroom. Nothing. He suddenly felt despret, as a very bad feeling settled in his stomach.

"Naruto!?" Sauske ran around the apartment, finally finding his blonde sprawled out on the bed. Carefully, as not to wake him, he walked towards the bed. Sauske noticed as he got closer that Naruto's chakra pressure was down considerably and he was sweating, hard. Sauske panicked a bit, placing his hand on Naruto's icy skin. He shivered as he pulled his hand away.

Noticing a bulge in the blankets, he lifted them up to reveal a note.

_Sauske, _

_I'm very sorry. It's all my fault. The Kibuuya was controlling my feelings and amplifying my jealousy towards Naruto. I didn't realize what I'd done till it was to late. Don't under any circumstances use healing chakra on him, it will kill him instantly. There is a way to kill the Kibuuya through his link with Naruto, and that would be to get him to drink the same potion Naruto had been forced to drink and then driving a charmed knife through his heart. He doesn't know this, so I will go find the knife. I need you to get the potion though, it's the only way to save Naruto. It's called Jiboojiki, and you can find it where you find almost any other potion. I'm truly, deeply, sorry,_

_Sakura~_

Sauske read the note twice over before clenching his fist around it and throwing it to the floor. He felt numb. His precious Naruto could be leaving him, forever. Sauske felt the hot tears run down his face, but made no move to wipe them. Instead he walked to the closet, got more blankets and made sure Naruto would stay warm. He then put a ward on the room and before he left, he kissed his beautiful blonde's forehead; a promise that he'd save him at any cost.

"Naruto…."


	24. Blood in the alleyway

THANK YOU LOVELYSINNER! she has offically broken me out of my slump, so i shall be on ... well.... try to be on more... lol XD freashman yr at highschool comes first! (damn...)

* * *

"Kakashi! Hokage-sama!" Sauske leapt in through an open window of the library, where he'd sensed both their chakras.

"What is it Sauske?" Kakashi asked, seeing the boy was a bit red in the face and had quiet a troubled expression on his face. Tsunade seemed worried as well.

"N-Naruto! Kibuuya! Help!" The poor boy was panting so hard from the stress and the fact that he'd just run across Konoha as fast as he could, not stopping once.

"What!?" They instantly followed him, seeing as Naruto AND the fox demon were both involved.

* * *

"Ahhhh…. Sakura… have you betrayed me so easily?" Blood-red eyes closed as the man shook his head slowly, "But I guess that's human nature, right?"

Suddenly, the piercing red eyes snapped open, and he let out a screech that wouldn't have even been heard coming out of the most ferocious beast's mouth, followed by him chucking a random chair that had been next to a dumpster in the alley-way he was currently in, at a wall, making a dent in the brick; breaking the metal chair into splintered pieces. The pieces flew everywhere, hitting everything, including the Fox demon. Though, instead of crying out in pain, the man started to cackle darkly as his blood ran into the ground, mixing with the puddles from the previous rain. He pulled the biggest shard out of his chest and laughed louder at the pain, until it reverberated off of all the walls.

"Such pain! So trivial, a chair fighting back!' He hollered.

"Shut up! Stop making so much racket you damn kids!" An old woman peered out her window to see the man below her window, and before she could react, he was stepping onto her windowsill, three stories up.

"Hmmm." The Kibuuya sighed, using the huge shard of metal to pierce through the woman's heart, pushing her back into her apartment and then ripping the sharp piece of metal out of her now lifeless body.

"Trivial indeed, the human soul." The fox winced as he healed his wounds, squeezing all of the shard out of his bloody body. "I should clean up for the show." The fox nonchalantly walked through the apartment until he found a towel and a set of men's clothing. The crazy fox practically strolled into the bathroom, passing the dead old woman on his way, not even sparing her a glance, stepping in a pool of her blood and tracking it on the plush, white carpet.

* * *

Back at Sauske's apartment, Kakashi and Tsunade had read the letter from Sakura, and a certain blonde haired woman with huge breasts wanted to bash her student's head in with something big and spiky.

"That baka! Such an idiot!" Tsunade fumed.

"Please, help him!" Sasuke looked broken, and he had good reason to.

Naruto, his blonde sunshine with sky blue eyes that usually glittered, was now writhing on the bed in pain, sweat pouring down his face, chest and back, and to top it all off, his eyes would open every so often to reveal not his beautiful blue eyes, but a muddled blood red color.

"There really isn't much we can do that Sakura isn't already trying to do. I suggest you go get that potion and meet Sakura at that temple."

"But Naruto-"

"We will take care of him- Kakashi, go fill a bucket with water and find as many pillows as you can."

"Where-"

"Here," Tsunade handed him a small piece of paper as Kakashi re-entered the room with a bucket of cold water and a washcloth, then went back out for the pillows. "This address should tell you where to get the potion, now go!"

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice, he was already out the door- window.

* * *

XD plz review!


	25. Chapter 25

XD thnx to all the reveiwers that stayed with me in my first fanfiction! XD

* * *

It took about two hours to find the place he'd needed, much to Sauske's dismay. He'd wanted to take up as little time as possible. The little hut he'd arrived at looked very homey, with a small garden he assumed was for herbs next t it in a gray fenced-in area. A small old lady opened the door on his third knock. Her hair was long and snow white, while she wore a red shawl over her white shirt and a pair of over-used jeans.

"What do you want?" Her eyes were cold and her disgust was apparent in her voice and deep frown.

"Uhm, I'm here to get a special potion that I need to save my friend.." Sauske shifted under the old lady's glare as her wrinkles seemed to get deeper.

"Come in." She moved away from the door and headed into a kitchen of some sort. The room was covered in plants and bottles of potions and bugs.

"Who is this friend of yours and what potion do you need?" The lady sat down in a bright red chair, facing him standing in the doorway.

"Uhm, I need _Jiboojiki_." The woman's face contorted at the name of the potion, and gave it some thought before answering.

"You didn't answer my other question." The woman stated, fixing her shawl non-chalantly as she spoke.

"N-Naruto Uzamaki." The woman's face went back to glaring as soon as he was finished.

"He's better off dead. Leave." The woman made a show of shooing him out from her chair.

"What do you mean!? It's not his fault! Leave him the fuck alone!" Sauske's face was now a bright red. The woman smiled.

"Hah, just messing with you, here." Sauske's eyes went wide as she tossed him a bright green bottle.

"B-bu-"

"Go! Do you want your lover to die!?" Sasuke nearly dropped the bottle.

"What!? I never-"

"It was obvious, now go!"

Sauske scoffed, gained his composure, and hurried out of the small cottage.

* * *

After giving Naruto the potion, all the four could do was wait. Iruka had joined as soon as he'd heard of what happened.

Sasuke stayed by the bed, holding Naruto's hand, while Iruka paced and the other two sat down in chairs around the small room.

"He'll be ok right?" Sauske asked for the ump-teenth time.

"YES! STOP ASKING! Kami!" Tsunade was losing her patience with the boy and his duck ass hair.

"Excuse me for being worried!"

"Everyone's worried! They aren't asking!"

"Hn…" Sasuke didn't want to fight, it was un Uchiha-like. He sighed as he gained his composure once again and rested his head on the bed next to Naruto. 'Please be ok…'

* * *

this chappie is kinda small, but it's getting things rolling! lol next one will be actiony! i promise!


	26. Pure

ok. I'm down to two more chapters. thank f-in god. -.- I'm in web design and i have extra time to post this. :P hope it holds ya. The next two chapters WILL be up this weekend. I AM DETERMINED!

Naruto: THATS WAT U SAID LAST TIME!

Sauske: you kept us in a box for almost a year.

Naruto: YEA! I WILL NOT BE OPRESSED!

America (alfred f jones-hetalia): YOU GO-

SP: *glares*

America: s-s-s-scary...

SP: if you haven't watched hetalia yet. do it. and I WILL HAVE THEM UP!

* * *

Naruto sighed, how long would he have to stay here? Throwing a rock into the stream, he looked up at the radiant sky; he should be looking at plain white ceiling. In Naruto's mind he knew he was actually lying in his bed, with Sauske trying not to bawl over him.

"Do you want to leave?" The voice was so calming, relaxing, like a mother would sound as she stroked her child's hair when it was sick.

"I want to get back." He started to sway, the voice slowly lulling him to sleep.

"But I'm so lonely here… It's so lonely…" Naruto smiled drunkenly.

"Who are you?" He hiccupped; the voice seemed to get him drunk. A woman, about his age, walked out from behind a tree; she was beautiful. She had long flowing white-blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, her skin like snow. Everything about her **seemed** pure.

"_Impure becomes pure… and pure becomes impure…" _

"Please… stay with me, won't you?" She smiled sadly, strips of blonde being picked up by the wind, blocking her red lips and beautiful blue orbs.

"I-I have someone… I-I have to get…" Naruto's eyes drooped, 'inhale-exhale', he steadied himself.

"But they all hate you, they want to burn you, hurt you, you have nothing to go back to, he can't protect you forever…" The woman's face scrunched up in distaste, and she got closer, touching Naruto's face lightly, he shivered.

"B-but…"

"I won't let you go… you are mine now…"

"_Impure becomes pure… and pure becomes impure…" _

"Naruto… don't leave me..."

Ears perked up, Naruto's eyes widening.

"Naruto… I'll die if you do… please…"

"He can't protect you forever."

"He doesn't have to!" Naruto swings, scratching the woman's face. Her mouth drops open and the whole world around him starts to tear like paper, his heart quickens and he sits up, back in bed.

"Naruto!" Sauske was the only one in the room, Naruto frowned, coughing and feeling a slight pain from his cheek, Sauske glomped him. "I was worried sick!" Sauske felt as if he wanted to cry, but he held it in.

"S-Sauske, I'm g-glad…" He reached up to his cheek as soon as the raven haired boy let go, then looked at his hand, blood.

"You're bleeding!" Sauske shot up, darting into the bathroom, and coming back with a tissue box. "Here."

Naruto took a tissue, smiling and puts pressure on his cheek.

"_Healthy becomes sick…. And sick becomes healthy…"_

Naruto coughed again, a red gooey substance shooting from his mouth and onto the sheets. His eyes shot wide, and Sauske clenched his fists.

"Am I still going to lose you?" His voice was low.

"I need the Kibuuya… he's a part of me. "

Sauske smirked, "Then he'll be back."

As soon as he said that, a smoke talisman shot through the window into the room. Sauske picked Naruto up and jumped out the window.

"What the fuck!"

"Good to see you again… my other half."

* * *

PLZ REVIEW!~ 3


	27. To Die is to Live

OK! almost f-in done! ^-^ small chapter. just the action. next will be the last chappie!~

Naruto: FINALLY!

Sp: shut it.

NAruto: ok!

* * *

A tall man, with dark red hair down to the small of his back, stood in front of Sauske and Naruto. His thin lips quirked, forming an ugly smirk, his teeth seemingly razor sharp.

"That poison was supposed to kill you… but I can still do the deed safely now. Prepare to die; _my other half_." The last part was said with such scorn, that it sent a chill down both the Uchiha and Naruto's spines. Though, Sauske wasn't going to let the fox take the first strike; or his love. In a flash of black and blue, Sauske came up behind the fox, throwing a kunai, growling, but not uttering a word when the fox dodged. Naruto stood from his spot on the ground, shaking and his eyes flaming as Sauske and the fox battled it out.

"You think you can save him? He can barely stand!"

He was right. Naruto wanted to; had to do something. The best he could do was move his legs a bit. He tried his arms again, nothing. He couldn't even lift his leg high enough to kick.

"F-fuck.."

* * *

The Kibuuya was good, dodging everything Sauske threw at him, but landing hits as well. It had been at least an hour, and Sauske was already starting to tire. They had also moved the fight to the woods, well, Naruto did. He took off running half way through, making the Kibuuya follow, Sauske trailing behind him. Naruto cared so much about the village that had forsaken him, and hated him for absolutely no reason, that he couldn't let them be hurt in the crossfire.

"Ah!" Sauske had been thrown into a tree, Naruto heard a rib crack; his eyes turned blood red. The fox smirked, closing in on Sauske; who couldn't move.

"You die and then you're precious love will." Unknown to him, a very angry, very livid Naruto was behind him with the dagger Sauske had given him for his 14th birthday. He always carried it with him, and never used it. He raised it above his head, bringing it down on the Kibuuya, holding the dagger in place and turning it.

"**Get away from him!" **

What happened next took all of three seconds. Naruto left the dagger in the dying fox, picked Sauske up; eyes still glowing red.

"Sauske…."

"_To live is to die… And to die is to live…"_

_

* * *

R N R!_


	28. The Final Chapter

White walls, white floors, and an even more colorless boy; lay sleeping under the pale sheets. The day was dreary, the sky a light grey, no bright blue in sight, and no fluffy white clouds. The people outside the window of the hospital seemed to be moving slower every second, their feet dragging with guilt and shame. Their heads hung low, mimicking their hearts.

"What a dark day…" A pink haired girl, the only splash of color in the room, let out a sigh of frustration. She to was guilty and she knew it. She shouldn't be here, by this boy's side. She just couldn't help it though. After she heard what had happened to Sauske, she ran at the chance to visit. It had been five days since the fight between Naruto, Sauske and the Kibuuya. Five stressful and worry-filled days.

"Anything?" The worry filled voice came from the door, where a big busted blonde stood, her arms crossed and her brow furrowed.

Sakura swallowed, "No Lady Hokage… nothing yet… he hasn't made a sound since I'd started working on him…" Tsunade's lips pursed for a second, and Sakura began to think again, wondering why Tsunade allowed her this job. Sakura was the one in charge of healing Sauske.

"Well try harder Miss. Sakura. I know you can do it if you work harder at it. We're counting on you." The last sentence sounded like a threat. Sakura shivered and placed a delicate hand on Sauske's.

"Was that a threat?" Sakura focused her energy on healing Sauske, her bright green eyes closing in concentration. "Because if it was… I do not appreciate it."

Tsunade smirked, "and we didn't appreciate you're betrayal." Sakura gasped, her face turning bright red with anger and embarrassment, her rage flowing into Sauske. Tsunade simply nodded and walked out, smiling to herself on a job well done.

"Hmn…" A twitch was all she needed, the voice coming from the boy was proof enough. 'Come on Sauske…'

"Any luck?" One lazy yet worried eye peeked out at Jiraya, making him feel even worse.

"No. The boy still sleeps…" Kakashi automatically deflated.

"Any luck?" One lazy yet worried eye peeked out at Jiraya, making him feel even worse.

"No. The boy still sleeps…" Kakashi automatically deflated.

"Do you know when-" Kakashi cut himself off when he saw Jiraya shake his head slowly.

"We don't even know if he'll live..."

"W-what happened?" Sauske tried to get up, but Sakura pushed him back gently.

"You're still injured... you've been out for 3 days..." Sauske realized who he was talking to then, and his brow furrowed. His eyes traveled over her tired and slightly pale face, and he searched her guilt ridden eyes.

"Where's Naruto?"

The pink haired girl's heart started to beat quicker. "H-he saved you..." Sakura looked away, "He killed the Kibuuya and he's currently in a coma..."

Sauske closed his eyes in concentration. "I see."

Blue eyes opened to a charred meadow. The grass was dead and still burning like small embers, there was soot in the water and there were no flowers or animals nor trees. Everything was just gone. Dead. Wasted. The blonde felt like crying, but held himself. He hoisted himself up into a sitting position and watched more ash and soot float and land in the small body of water in front of him. Who was he? Did he have a family? The boy looked at his hands. Why was he clean and unharmed while the grass burned and the water suffered?

It had been 4 days since Sauske woke, and he was already completely healed. It was a miracle to Tsunade, who watched over the two teens as they talked about old days, never mentioning the currently bed-ridden blonde. After the second day in bed though, Sauske ventured to Naruto's room, and wouldn't leave. They had to wheel in an extra bed for him, and now the nurses brought Sauske food and Naruto an I.V at the same time.

"Why don't you take a walk with me Sauske?" Sakura smiled sadly at him. "It's a bit nicer out... it stopped raining..."

Sauske shook his head, sighing, "No."

The boy in the meadow sighed, breathing in the smoky air and coughing.

"I'll take care of you... don't worry..." The unnamed boy stood, stretching with his arms over his head and then set to work. He started by dipping his hands in the water and pulling the soot and ash out. He took a stick after a while to help scrape the top off, humming an unknown song while he worked.

Sauske was getting antsy, another 4 days went by and Naruto still wouldn't even twitch. He could walk easier now and was pacing around, with a bit of a limp, but still pacing all the same.

"I think he's going to go nuts soon..." Jiraya watched as Naruto's companion paced the floor like he could do something for Naruto by shaking up the whole building with his footfalls.

"Nah..." Kakashi waved Jiraya's theory off, sighing. "He just wants Naruto back... as do we all..." Kakashi looked out the window, it had been raining for days now, and the town's people still walked around like zombies. Once they'd heard of Naruto's coma, and how they had basically caused it, and that he'd killed the Kibuuya, they all felt guilty; rightfully so.

The soot in the water disappeared slowly but surely, allowing the blonde to put out fires in the grasses by using a pot to move water to the grass.

"Soon the fires will be out…" The boy smiled, watching the grass slowly became greener. "Sauske…" The boy frowned, touching his lips. Why did that sound so… familiar? "Sauske…" A black head of hair flashed through his mind's eye, and he gasped. He concentrated until he could get the boy's body in focus. Arms, legs, his strong chest, the way he smiled, and the smirk he'd give Naruto when… Naruto! That was his name! "Naruto… Naruto!" Naruto smiled, liking how the memories felt. A fire started to burn inside of him, and he started to laugh. "Naruto Sauske! Naruto and Sauske! I love Sauske!" Hands flew up to Naruto's mouth and he blushed. He loved this Sauske character? He did… he knew it… but where was he? Naruto looked around, his heart dropping, he started to cry.

The ashen boy in the white bed under white sheets in the white room lay still, the only movement his shallow breathing. Naruto's eyes started to water, letting down tears. Unfortunately, no one in the room noticed.

After an hour of Naruto's heart breaking, he rubbed at his watery, red rimmed, eyes.

"I need to find him…" Naruto stood shakily, and started to run, stumbling a bit along the way. He kept saying Sauske's name in his head, soon becoming his mantra.

"Look!" Rock Lee pointed at his friends now heavily breathing body, almost as if he was running.

"Is he…?" As if an answer to Sakura's question, Naruto's heart meter started to go wild. Everyone in the room was shooed into the waiting room except Sauske, who now shared a room with Naruto and wouldn't have left anyway.

"S-shit!" Naruto looked down into the black abyss looming before him. He'd ran at least a mile from the meadow and this is what awaited him. Nothing. The land cut off here, leaving a hole wider and longer than his eyes could see. Just a black hole, a dark abyss. Naruto felt like crying again. Was he ever going to see this Sauske character again? He sat down, his head in between his knees. Naruto started to think. 'If I jump… will it take me to him? I'm terrified.. but I think I'm more terrified of losing him for good… and it seems it goes all the way around this… island or wherever I am..' Naruto sighed, standing and taking a deep breath. He closed his eyes and pictured Sauske. Sauske hugging him, holding him…

_The look on Naruto's face worsened, as it became bitter toward the boy he loved. A piece of the cliff broke off…. _

_"N-Naruto? Listen, I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you! Everyone I love-"…_

_"NO! I don't want to hear it! Don't you dare say another shitting word! You're going to take me back to the village, just so you can ignore me and hurt me like everyone else in this dam world!"… _

_**"NARUTO! Don't you leave me, not like everyone else!"**_

Naruto jumped, smiling slightly as he remembered waking up in Sauske's arms after that day… the day it all started…

"_**Naruto! Please…"**_

Naruto's eyes snapped open, at first seeing a blurry two of everything. Closing his eyes against the light, he coughed and puked, warm hands turned him on his side, slightly painfully, so he didn't choke. Once he finished, Naruto opened his eyes again and scrutinized the room. He was in a hospital room, full of nurses and doctors; all smiling.

"S-Sauske.." There he was, the black beauty in person. Naruto smiled, after 17 days, he was awake, and Sasuke couldn't hold himself.

"N-naruto…" His sun was back, and he couldn't have been happier.

_fin_

FINNALY! HOLY CRAP ITS FUCKIN OVER! -.- fml.


End file.
